Rotary cutting tools, having a plurality of peripheral insert pockets with a cutting insert retained therein, can be provided with an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the axial position of any of said pockets and therefore the respective cutting insert seated therein. Examples of such rotary cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,484, U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,124, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,894, US 2013/0022414 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,153.
Moreover, if the rotary cutting tool is a slotting cutter, for example, axial position adjustment mechanisms can provide the ability to adjust the effective cutting width of the cutting tool, where the effective cutting width is defined by the overlapping span (in the axial direction) of all the cutting inserts of the rotary cutting tool. Examples of such rotary cutting tools are disclosed in, for example, US 2014/0178136, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,823, where the latter also includes cartridges for seating the inserts in the insert pockets.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a rotary cutting tool with an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the axial position of any of the cutting inserts.